<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anytime, and Surprise Me by Sapphoria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366097">Anytime, and Surprise Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphoria/pseuds/Sapphoria'>Sapphoria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Romance, Crushes, First Time, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love them, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Routine, Unbeta'd, Unsafe Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphoria/pseuds/Sapphoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a routine they shared. </p>
<p>A simple text to his PHS, about once a week if they hadn’t seen each other sooner. </p>
<p>It had become a constant comfort and a cause for fondness to well in Zack’s chest whenever he got it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zack Fair/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anytime, and Surprise Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tada. My first official FFVII fic.<br/>And of course, It's my two favorite lads. </p>
<p>So sorry for any typos! Unbeta'd! Forgive me! </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a routine they shared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A simple text to his PHS, about once a week if they hadn’t seen each other sooner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had become a constant comfort and a cause for fondness to well in Zack’s chest whenever he got it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The daily </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey. What time do you want me to come up tonight? Need me to bring anything?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> from Cloud in the early hours of the morning, the poor guy was probably on the early patrol shift again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zack rolled over on his bed in the dark of his room, letting the blinding light of his PHS hit his face. He couldn’t stop the slow smile that crept onto his face as he read over the familiar message. Just waking up to a text from that special person in his life made him want to hug his pillow and roll around in his sheets to his heart’s content. But, come on, he had to keep his cool. At least until tonight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He flopped onto his back and held his PHS lightly over his chest. He blew out a steady stream of air, brushing his wild black mane from his face and trying to will his trembling heart to show the hell down. Sure, him and Cloud messed around… Kissing and over the clothes stuff… It didn’t necessarily </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything in the end. They didn’t really have a clear distinction of exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>they were doing or what they could be. It was more of a ‘stumble around and figure it out as you go’ type of situation. Which was fine. Totally fine. They’d get to it when they’d get to it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Stick with what you got right now,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zack thought with a firm nod to himself as he flicked his PHS back open over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Don’t want to freak him out.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers stumbled over the keys on his phone, squinting at the little screen in the darkness as he tossed back his usual response. It was a code they’d come up with of sorts. It signaled that no one would be over, no plans to be disturbed and nothing to slow them down.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anytime, and surprise me.” </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>click. </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>12am. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was usually fairly late by the time they were both free, off duty and allowed to retreat to their respective quarters for the night. One the infantry’s shared barracks and the other a decent one bedroom apartment, allotted to members of SOLDIER. But his partner in crime was taking a while tonight…  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since making first class, Zack thought his new digs to be pretty good compared to how it was back when he was a cadet himself. He didn’t particularly hate the barrack life but moving up in the world sure did have it’s perks. Especially when it involved getting to have a little rendezvou in. A little privacy never hurt anybody. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zack groaned as he stretched out on the black leather sofa that adorned the little living space in his apartment. When he’d gotten in earlier, he had time to shower and freshen up. Throw on some loose grey sweatpants and a black tank top. No need to be formal in his own place, anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His muscles ached pleasantly from sparing with the second class guys earlier in the day but he was dog tired anyhow from the mountain of paperwork that had accumulated on his desk over the week. It wasn’t in his nature to do it as it came in, as Angeal had constantly reminded him to. Whoops. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He checked his PHS. No messages. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He breathed out a low sigh and sunk further down into his seat, the leather creaking all the way. He couldn’t reason with himself why he was so antsy whenever he waited for Cloud to show up. Sure, he was always a bit worried about the guy, being the runt that he was in the infantry but he knew damn well that his friend could take care of himself. He knew that the guy didn’t need or want to be protected. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>prefer </span>
  </em>
  <span>to keep an eye on him. Just in case. That’s what friends were for, right? Having each other’s back… Nothing weird about that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Knock, knock</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zack bolted upright, limbs flying as he nearly toppled off the couch onto the floor. He looked towards the door, praying that all of gaia didn’t just hear all the noise he made before he cleared his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Door’s open! Come on in!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was the familiar soft click of the doorknob turning and the door creaked open with ease. An exhausted looking blonde stood in the doorway, leaning heavily into the doorframe as he caught his breath. His usually fair skin was flushed in the cheeks and he absentmindedly swept the forever distracting shock of spiked bangs from his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the cadet finally caught his breath, he straightened up a bit and waved once as he stepped into the apartment and let the door slip shut behind him. He tugged his usual scarf off his neck and held it loosely. Looked too hot to be wearing anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey… Sorry, I lost track of time. Got called to escort another supply run and we just got back,” Cloud huffed and looked to his friend on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t waiting long, right? You could have just gone to bed and messaged me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zack leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and he grinned cheekily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And miss hanging out with you? Nah, Not gonna happen.” He snickered at the raised eyebrow Cloud gave him before he patted the space in the sofa beside him, scooting to make room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on and take a load off! You look like you just ran a marathon.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud blinked at him a few times before offering a small shrug and sitting down beside him. He untied his bootlaces and kicked his shoes aside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yeah… Didn’t want to make you have to wait </span>
  <em>
    <span>too long</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he glanced to his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just enough to leave you in suspense for a bit.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zack gave a scandalized gasp, holding his open palm to his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You? Using theatrics? Please do not tell me you’ve been talking to Genesis. We only need one of him-” he snorted when Cloud chuckled lightly and nudged him in the side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m joking, I’m joking… I had to grab something from my dunk, but here I am.” The blonde leaned his arms on his knees, leaning forward a bit. The poor guy looked beat but still seemed relaxed beside him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It made Zack’s chest bloom with warmth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The black haired man raised an eyebrow, leaning into the smaller man’s space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? What’d you need to grab? I got some extra clothes for you here already,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He poked and prodded at his side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud choked back a laugh as he was poked at and he batted jokingly at the other’s arm. His blue eyes shined a bit mischievously. It curled something in Zack’s gut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the surprise.” He deadpanned with a shrug but a tiny smirk pulling at his pale lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zack blinked a few times as he stared at Cloud’s face. Usually their code of </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘surprise me’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>just meant they were in the clear for the night. Cloud… genuinely brought something to surprise him? He couldn’t stop the way his heart beat rapidly in his chest and within a second, he collided into him and kissed him like he would die otherwise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’d made out in the past. Well to be honest, pretty often since they’d really gotten close. But it never grew old. It always felt as exhilarating the next time as it did the last and it left Zack wanting to worship those lips forever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zack threaded his fingers through those soft blonde locks and cradled the back of the smaller man’s neck like he was something precious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud yelped in surprise at the flurry of movement but easily returned the kiss, simply cupping Zack’s cheek and guiding him a bit closer and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. It was small and subtle but Zack could feel the slight curl of a smile against his lips in kind and his heart soared. Nipping at his bottom lip lightly, Zack prodded Cloud’s lip with his tongue until they parted and allowed him to plunder his awaiting mouth with enthusiasm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud made a soft hum of approval and dragged his hands up slowly to tangle into Zack’s wild black hair and tug him forward gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking the invitation, Zack pressed his hand firmly against the infantryman's chest until his back was pressed into the soft cushions and Zack knelt over him, thighs on either side of the blonde’s slim waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed joined, breathing each other in and enjoying the sensation of each other before Zack pulled away slowly. He touched his forehead to Cloud’s and chuckled breathily, at a sudden loss for words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud looked the same, his eyes a bit glossy and lips damp and parted as he breathed softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zack smiled lightly down at him, brushing a few stray hairs from Cloud’s flushed face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I admit.. I might have jumped the gun.” He said, feeling Cloud’s chest move in a light laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud raised an eyebrow at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, is that what you think?” he teased. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zack snorted this time and sat up a bit, trying to keep the majority of his weight off of Cloud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah. You didn’t get to tell me the surprise.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud’s face melted into a tiny smile, more shy suddenly than he usually appeared when Zack said something funny or unintelligible. He sat up a bit, bumping chests with Zack before he patted the large pockets on his uniform pants. He felt around before nodding affirmatively to himself and fishing out a small vial. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So… You can kick me out if this backfires, but… I thought we could finally…” He started, his face steadily turned a brighter pink as he spoke. He coughed and cleared his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zack stared at him carefully, examining his expression and the little vial he held in his hand. He felt his own blush spread into his chests and he nearly bit off his tongue in his garble to put together a proper sentence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You! ME? Oh! Wait, Wait, Cloud. You sure you want to? Like… Genuinely want to? I’m fine with… just what we’re doing now. If that’s where you’re most comfortable, I mean. Don’t feel like you owe me anything! Because you don’t!” Zack took a deep breath in then let it go. He placed his hands lightly on Cloud’s shoulders and looked at him seriously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… Don’t want you to feel like you have to.” He said quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud sighed softly and glanced to the side. He was still bright red but shrunk in on himself slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t, Zack. I’ve… wanted to. With you. For a while,” He cringed as he spoke and groaned, covering his face with his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just really don’t want to fuck this up, okay? I don’t want to ruin our friendship… It just… It got hard. To hide it.” he mumbled, almost inaudible if it wasn’t for Zack’s enhanced senses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zack squeezed Cloud’s shoulders reassuringly, pulling him closer until he embraced him tightly to his chest and simply pressed his face into spikey blonde hair and took a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a few moments. silence and the loud beating of their hearts in their ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. So we’re both in the same boat, huh?” Zack said matter of factly as he pressed his cheek to the top of Cloud’s head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... what?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve both been feeling the same way and were just too goddamn stubborn and nervous to say anything.” Zack almost laughed. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>almost cry, honestly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud swallowed hard, he shook a bit as he slowly brought his arms up to return the embrace. He sighed as he pressed his face to Zack’s broad shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” He sighed but smiled, genuinely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zack shifted back a bit until he could look Cloud properly in the eyes and he smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… We doing this?” He cocked his head to the side playfully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tension immediately broke and Cloud returned his smile fondly, placing the vial into the SOLDIER’s waiting hand. He gave his hand a small squeeze once. He nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zack couldn’t stop himself from bowling the other over into a sweet kiss. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Z.. Zack… Add another already.” Cloud gasped out, hands fisted into soft satin bedsheets as he withered under the pressure of one finger steadily taking him apart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zack remained focused, nestled on his knees between Cloud’s pale thighs and stretching him open little by little with one insistent finger. He wanted to be safe, to make sure to take the time to properly prepare him before the main event. He rested one hand on Cloud’s hip to urge him down against the bed while the other moved in small strokes to loosen him up the best he could with the vial of lube and </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of enthusiasm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh… It’s ok, Spikey… Relax for me,” He said lowly as he carefully pressed in a second slicked finger. The warm wet heat around his digits only made his cock jump eagerly in his pants and, fuck, if he didn’t want to just go right in now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud’s hips instinctively twitched up at the addition and he grunted, shutting his eyes tightly as he got used to the stretch. His own cock strained against his stomach, leaking and neglected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His uniform had been hastily stripped away in the hall as they found their way through frantic kisses and long awaited touches to Zack’s bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud gasped suddenly, as Zack rubbed past that certain spot inside him and he shivered. Goosebumps crawled up his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C..Come on, Zack.. I’m ready,” He panted, wiping some sweat that had accumulated on his forehead. He looked up at Zack from under his fringe, utterly debauched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zack knew he couldn’t deny him. He scissored his fingers carefully a few times before he withdrew them, leaving the smaller man shuttering. He worked quickly, chucking his tank top across the room at breakneck speed and shimmying out of his sweats. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud looked at him in awe, marveling silently at his strong build and every handsome feature. He unconsciously wet his lips as he saw his now visible cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zack leaned up, settling comfortable between Cloud’s milky thighs once again and leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to his partner’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You ready for me?” He breathed across his lips and looked him in the eyes, his own hauntingly blue and full of life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud nodded urgently, already wrapping his legs loosely around Zack’s waist </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zack carefully reached between them, guiding his aching cock to Cloud’s waiting hole and his breath caught in his throat as his head easily slipped in past his rim. They both moaned in unison. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde reached up and wrapped his arms around Zack’s neck and moved his hips up slightly, urging him to continue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zack slowly moved forward and pressed in until he bottomed out inside the lithe body below him with a heavy pant. His eyes were wide as he caught his breath. He already felt winded from the sheer heat of Cloud gripping him for all he was worth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck… Gods… Cloud, You feel incredible..” He panted hotly into his shoulder, peppering the skin with soft kisses and nips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud squeezed his eyes shut tightly and gasped as he felt Zack seated fully inside him. His heart felt like it was hammering out of his chest. He squeezed his arms tighter around Zack’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S..Shit.. Move, please..” he nearly begged and shivered at the feeling of </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>that overtook him as they were connected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zack smirked into the reddened skin of his neck. He took hold of the blonde’s hips with a firm grip. He slowly pulled himself back and nearly completely left him, before quickly slamming right back in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He set a quick but thorough pace, making sure to fuck him with deep drags of his cock in and out of his tight hole. Zack basked in it, the feeling of wholeness that overtook him as he watched and listened to the gasps and moans he drew out Cloud. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With each thrust, Cloud gasped and panted into his partner’s broad shoulder. His toes curled in ecstasy as Zack took him with urgency and enthusiasm. He’d dreamed of this… Wanted more of this. To be closer and closer to Zack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zack grunted, feeling himself getting close to the edge. He reached between them and took Cloud’s painfully neglected prick with care and stroked it quickly to match with each quickening thrust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud felt like he saw stars when he came. His muscles constricted as he gasped, arching his back off the bed and curling his toes in utter bliss. He choked back a strangled whine as Zack chased his own pleasure as he kept pounding into him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zack grunted and moaned lowly into his ear as he came, filling him up with his hot seed and marveling in the utter euphoria of the afterglow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They laid tangled together as they both caught their breaths and enjoyed each other’s warmth and the feeling of the other’s bare skin against their own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zack pulled his softening cock from Cloud slowly and eased himself beside the blonde on his bed. He looked over at Cloud, fondness and warmth overcoming him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cloud looked back at him. His bangs stuck to his forehead from sweat, his cheeks were rosy. His sky blue eyes held nothing but mirth and contentment. It was the most at ease he’d ever seen Cloud. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... I love you too.” he said it, like he couldn’t quite believe it himself. He leaned closer and rested his cheek to Zack’s warm, welcoming chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zack chuckled contentedly and wrapped his arm around the smaller man and held him tightly. He felt secure and whole. A warm smile took over his face as he simply looked up at the ceiling of his bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<span>Maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>could be part of their new routine. Together. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading!<br/>All comments and feedback is much appreciated!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>